Part Cyborg, But All Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie meets a cyborg and an Autobot while she's setting traps out in the forest. How will it go? Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)
**guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Natasha.**

* * *

 **Part Cyborg, But All Heart**

Rachel checked over her to-do list and turned to Feedback and Ultimate Echo Echo, who were behind her. "Well, we're ready to go," she said. "Are you guys really sure Cassie will be okay here by herself for longer than a few hours?"

"Rach, quit worrying," Feedback ordered good naturedly. "She'll be fine."

"She's right now working on setting traps for the Knights in the forest," said Ultimate Echo Echo. "Last we checked on her, she had quite a few done and they were very well constructed."

Rachel gently sighed and smiled. "You're right," she said. "I just worry about my family a lot, that's all."

The two aliens chuckled before they and Rachel headed out.

Cassie was still working on the traps, using what Four Arms and Frankenstrike had taught her to make them strong and well hidden. The Knights wouldn't know what hit them and she hoped that maybe, in capturing a Knight, they could interrogate them.

Just then, she heard someone coming and hid, hearing one of her traps spring a moment later and someone cried out. "Gotcha!" The teenager cried out happily and ran over to where she saw the Knight struggling to get free. "I've got you now, Forever Knight!"

With that, she sat on the person, who she didn't notice was a girl. "Hey, I'm not a Knight!" A voice called out before she began breaking the net holding her with her bare hands.

Cassie stood up and backed up as the girl broke the net as if it was spider webbing, but before she was completely free, the teenager took off running.

The girl stood up, untangling herself from the tattered remains of the net. "Better keep my eyes open for more of those and find that girl," she said to herself.

But to her surprise, the younger girl was not only a quick runner, but a fast thinker, running into a huge mansion and slipping through rooms and the secret passages.

This went on for about an hour and Cassie was keeping her eyes peeled for the cyborg. She had briefly seen the girl's strength and a quick computer scan in Frankenstrike's lab from one of the security cameras confirmed that her pursuer was a cyborg with one arm and both legs made of metal, but had human-like skin covering the metal. "Aha!" Her pursuer cried out, spotting her again. "There you are!"

"Get away from me!" Cassie cried out, quickly managing to slip by the cyborg girl again.

Natasha let out a sigh. "I'm going to need some help," she said and pulled out her phone. She heard the other person pick up on the other side. "Jazz, honey. I need some help."

"What's wrong, sweetspark?" He asked.

"There's a young girl currently running from me after she had caught me in one of her traps and I escaped from it," she said. "She matches the description of the girl that Tetramand Plumber told us about."

"His daughter?" Jazz asked. "But, why would she run from you?"

"She saw me break out of the trap with my bare hands, honey," Natasha explained. "She even ran a scan on me from one of the security cameras Rachel has installed around the Mansion, so this young one knows I'm part cyborg."

"Oh, boy," said the cyberninja. "Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

"Alright, I'll keep searching," she said and took off to find the girl again.

* * *

Cassie was still running to try and escape from the cyborg that was still chasing her when all of a sudden, she nearly ran headlong into her. "Whoa!" Natasha cried out. "Hold on there, Cassie."

The teenager ran the other way as fast as she could, managing to get outside before two arms caught her. It didn't take her long to notice they were robotic arms. "Whoa!" Another voice said. "Hey, easy there, Cassie. I won't hurt you."

The poor girl began shaking so hard he heard her teeth chattering. "Hey, it's okay," he said, picking her up, glad that his experience as a father helped him to begin comforting the frightened girl. "Shh, easy. Take a deep breath."

He heard her shakily take a few breaths. "Good. Again, deep breath," he instructed gently.

This time, she managed to take a deeper breath and let it out, calming down. "Good girl," he said, smiling gently at her.

Natasha came out, looking a bit out of breath herself. "I thought I could run fast, but her father wasn't kidding when he said she could run fast," she said.

Jazz chuckled. "Well, she's calming down, but I think there's only one trick to get her to calm down completely," he said.

"I agree, my love."

Cassie was wondering what they had in mind when she felt them begin tickling her and she let out a loud squeal before laughing. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THAT TICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out.

"Oh, what about this?" Jazz asked with a playful grin as he wiggled his fingers into her underarms and her ribs, making her squeal again as she tried to push his hands away, but he then went for her stomach while Natasha kneeled down and began tickling the teenager's knees and calves.

"Jazz, where do you think her tickle spot it?" The cyborg girl asked him.

"Judging from her reactions when I do this," he said as he wiggled his fingers into her stomach and Cassie jumped, frantically trying to escape and push his hands away. "Her stomach. In fact, I wonder."

Jazz stopped tickling the young girl for a moment, giving her a chance to catch her breath before he gently pinned her to the ground with Natasha helping him and he blew a huge raspberry into the teenager's stomach.

Her reaction closely matched that of his sparkling's reaction when he did that to her and Natasha laughed. "Her laughter reminds me a lot of our daughter's laughter," she said.

"I was thinking the same thing, my love," said the white Autobot as he continued to tickle the young girl's stomach, moving his hands to tickle her sides.

Cassie giggled and laughed her hardest as she was tickled to pieces by the cyborg and the robot, who gave her another break to catch her breath and she began coughing a little, feeling the robot help her sit up and rub her back. "Easy, sweetheart," said the older girl. "Deep breath now."

The teenager did as she was told and soon had her breath back, but then she looked at Natasha, somewhat afraid still. "You…you managed to escape the trap," she said, her voice shaking a bit.

She smiled. "Yes, but it was a cleverly laid trap," she said. "I didn't see it until it had me."

"But…you're not a Forever Knight," Cassie said.

"Far from it," said Natasha. "I would never be in league with such insolent, one-track minded fools who cut off their nose despite their face."

The teenager felt the robot help her stand up as he stood up and Natasha followed suit. "Especially when she's married to an alien," said Jazz.

Cassie turned to look at him, surprise on her face. "You're…an alien?" She asked and then noticed the Autobot symbol on his chest. "You're one of the Autobots!" She exclaimed in surprise.

He chuckled in amusement. "That's right, kiddo," he said with a smile.

The teenager turned to Natasha, who smiled. "I'm an Autobot as well," she said. "My cyborg parts are alien metal, giving me the ability to transform into my Autobot form when needed."

They noticed Cassie looked a bit embarrassed and Jazz gently tilted her chin up to look at them. "Hey, you were acting defensively," he said. "You didn't know we were friends of your aunt Rachel."

"I knew I forgot to do something before the aliens and I went into town," said Rachel as she came up to them. "Natasha. Jazz, welcome, dear friends."

"Thank you, Rachel," said Natasha, accepting the warm hug from the older woman. Jazz also accepted a hug from Rachel and gently ruffled Cassie's hair.

"Well, now that this little one knows we're allies," he said as he playfully lifted Cassie up and gently tossed her over his shoulder before holding her upside down, making her laugh. "I think she's earned a few more tickles."

Rachel and Natasha both laughed as they joined in, tickling the teenager for a bit longer until they saw she had reached her limit. Cassie leaned on Jazz as she tried to regain her breath and he picked her up after a bit. "You doing okay, Cassie?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said before she gently squirmed to get him to release her, which he did and she went over and hugged Natasha, who returned the hug. "Sorry."

"Oh, honey, don't be sorry," Natasha said gently. "I did frighten you by breaking free of your trap and as Jazz said, you had no idea who I was."

Rachel smiled. "Hey, Natasha. Jazz. Why don't you two join us?" She offered. "Four Arms promised to light up the barbeque and I think I can smell the food cooking."

"Me too," said Cassie excitedly as she looked pleadingly at Natasha and Jazz. "Please stay."

Seeing that the young girl had warmed up to them, they smiled. "The others aren't expecting us until later," said Jazz. "And I'm sure your father won't mind spoiling our daughter a bit more."

Natasha laughed. "You know he won't mind," she said with a smile as she turned to Rachel and Cassie. "Alright. We'll be glad to join you."

As Rachel went ahead to let Four Arms know they had a couple guests, Cassie watched the couple kiss and look at each other lovingly before they began walking to the backyard of the Mansion hand-in-hand. She quickly ran up to them and walked beside Natasha, who smiled at her and a moment later, the teenager slipped her right hand into the half-cyborg girl's left hand, feeling Natasha gently squeeze her hand in response, making Cassie realize that while the older girl might have been part cyborg, she was also all heart.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
